


Friday I'm in Love

by frapandfurious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, smoothie shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: Hux came in every Friday at eight like clockwork, never a minute late, though sometimes a few minutes early. Kylo didn’t know why that time, it must have been right after he finished work, or why only Fridays, maybe he wanted to treat himself for making it to the weekend. He didn’t care much about the reasons. He just knew it was quickly becoming his favorite day of the week.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfriniol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/gifts).



Friday, October 7

 

Kylo was working the counter at the mall’s smoothie shop where he put in some evening and weekend hours to earn a little cash while he finished school.

 

He'll always remember that day because that was the day _he_ walked in.

 

He caught Kylo’s attention in part because he didn't seem like their usual clientele of hipsters, college students, yoga enthusiasts and young mothers. He looked mature, stuffy even, in his tailored jacket and crisply ironed slacks and shiny oxfords, hair slicked so tightly into place a tornado could not have dislodged it. Not really the "jumbo mango-pineapple with whipped cream" type.

 

The other reason Kylo noticed him was because he was _gorgeous_. Kylo had never seen anyone quite like him. Tall and skinny and angular yet he had sweet freckles, pale golden lashes and soft-looking lips. A contradiction of features that intrigued Kylo, perhaps too much, because he found himself staring.

 

"Hello?" The man's voice - was that an accent? - sounded mildly irritated when Kylo finally came back to himself. It was possible he'd tried getting Kylo’s attention several times by now.

 

"Uh. S-sorry. What can I get for you?"

 

"Oh, so you do speak," and now the irritation was mixed with smug amusement that would have set off Kylo's temper had it been anyone else. Instead, he felt his face flush with embarrassment.

 

The man's eyes wandered down Kylo's face before returning to meet his gaze.

 

"Sorry," he said quickly, like he had to get it out before he changed his mind, "long week. I’ve, ah - never been here. Not really my thing."

 

 _Really? I never would have guessed_ , Kylo wanted to say, but for once smartly kept his mouth shut.

 

"But it seems my usual cafe is out of business and I need something to hold me over, so...any recommendations?"

 

Kylo swallowed and made himself stop trying to decipher the man's eye color long enough to think clearly.

 

"Well, do you, uh, like..." he stopped short when he realized he was about to ask the man if he liked  _fruit_. In a smoothie shop.

 

"...do you like strawberries?"

 

"I'm allergic, actually."

 

"Oh! Oh that's no good then, uh...apricot? That's our feature drink this month."

 

"While I'm grateful you didn't say apple spice or some other seasonal atrocity, I…no, thank you," he almost seemed sheepish at his own picky eating habits.

 

Kylo drummed his fingers on the counter and examined him. He sometimes found it passed the time to try guessing what different customers would like based on their clothes and demeanor and any time he guessed right it felt a bit like reading their minds. This guy was harder to size up, but...

 

"You don't like things that are too sweet."

 

"Huh? How did you know that?"

 

Kylo had to repress his grin

 

"Lucky guess. Alright, it's going to sound strange, but I think I have an idea. Trust me?"

 

The man's eyes swept over him again, sizing him up in return. A little smirk graced his face.

 

"If I don't like it, it's free."

 

"Deal." 

 

The customer watched as Kylo expertly tossed items into a blender and ran it until a deep purple concoction filled the glass. He poured it into a cup, popped on a lid and straw and handed it to him.

 

"Try it," Kylo said, hoping his face didn't reveal how hopeful he was that he’d like it.

 

The man took a hesitant sip, paused, then took another. He blinked a few times.  


“What’s in this?”

 

“Blackberries, banana, spinach, honey, greek yogurt, almond milk,” Kylo rattled off.

 

Another sip.

 

Then the man pulled out his wallet and surrendered his payment with a congratulatory nod. Kylo’s heart suddenly beat a little faster. Huh. He should probably get that checked out.

 

“You uh – like it then?”

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but yes. Good job.”

 

He held the cup up as if toasting, glanced over Kylo one more time, and headed out the door.

 

 

*

 

 

That following week was midterm week and Kylo’s boss was good enough to let him have off to study. Every now and then he’d find himself wondering about the lovely man, if he’d come back for another blackberry smoothie, if he’d come back and tried another kind of smoothie, if _Dameron had been working when he came in and offered to mix him up whatever he wanted, the flirt…_

 

At that point he would shake himself out of that train of thought before it spiraled. He didn’t even know the man; they’d met _once_ , for no more than five minutes.

 

But that hair and those eyes and that smirk stayed with Kylo, whether he liked it or not.

 

 

*

 

Friday, October 14

 

After midterms, Kylo returned to work his Friday evening shift. He went about his day as normal, aside from more frequent glances to the doorway. Eight o’clock hit and he was becoming discouraged when the jingling of a bell alerted him that someone had entered. He was slicing a mango and nearly nicked himself when he turned and saw a familiar head of bright red hair.

 

 _Play it cool, play it cool_.

 

He carefully set the knife down and removed his gloves.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

 _So far so good_.

 

The man stared at him expectantly. Then, to Kylo’s confusion, his face dropped a little.

 

He must have been hoping someone else was working today, Kylo realized, his heart sinking.

 

“You don’t r- um,” the man cleared his throat and reached for his wallet. “You might not remember, you made me something with blackberries last week, I’d…like that, please.”

 

Kylo clenched his jaw to keep his mouth from dropping open. Unfortunately a side effect was his expression darkening and the man looked just about ready to change his mind and leave.

 

_Shit, shit, shit…_

 

Kylo took a deep breath and softened his features. He managed a small smile.

 

“I remember. You want all the same stuff in it?”

 

The man’s chin lifted fractionally and his mouth twitched. He nodded.

 

“Coming right up.”

 

Kylo took a little longer than necessary preparing the drink while he tried to think of something clever to say.

 

“You uh…live around here?”

 

 _Idiot. Of course he does_.

 

“I work across the street, actually.”

 

“Oh, that’s…cool.”

 

_Really? That’s all you’ve got?_

 

He blended everything together and handed the drink to Hux, who handed over his card. Feeling perhaps more daring than he should, Kylo snuck a peek at the name.

  
“Ar…Armit…”

 

Hux raised his eyebrow.

 

“Armitage. But call me Hux.”

 

Kylo was thrilled to get to call this man _anything_.

 

“Hux. Nice to meet you. I’m Kylo.”  
  
“I know.”

 

Kylo nearly choked.

 

“You know?”

 

Hux was fighting a smile as he nodded towards Kylo’s nametag, where he had placed his own sticker reading “Kylo” over the one management had given him that said “Ben.”

 

“Oh.” Kylo thought if his face got any redder he could toss himself into a bowl with the strawberries and no one would know the difference.

 

Hux just smiled as Kylo handed his card back.

 

“Thank you, Kylo. See you around.”

 

The bell jingled and the door clicked shut before Kylo could get out a hoarse, “see you.”

 

 

*

 

Friday, November 18

 

Hux swept inside, bringing with him a headful of snowflakes; the first snow of the season. He shook out his hair and they scattered around him; Kylo watched and smiled.

 

Hux came in every Friday at eight like clockwork, never a minute late, though sometimes a few minutes early. Kylo didn’t know why that time, it must have been right after he finished work, or why only Fridays, maybe he wanted to treat himself for making it to the weekend. He didn’t care much about the reasons. He just knew it was quickly becoming his favorite day of the week.

 

“Your usual?” Kylo called out, leaning across the counter.

 

Hux flashed him a smirk.

 

“Do you still have to ask?”

 

And so the _next_ week, Kylo had his drink prepared and waiting when Hux appeared at eight on the dot.

 

That evening, Hux stuck around for more than a couple of minutes. They chatted about school, work, the weather, what they liked and didn’t like about the area. After half an hour, Hux was out the door again, but Kylo was practically giddy the rest of the night.

 

 

*

 

Friday, December 9

 

Hux was late and Kylo worried. And worried and worried and worried some more. The smoothie he’d made was becoming less than fresh and so he dumped it and made another, and waited.

 

And waited.

 

Hux never showed.

 

Kylo told himself that Hux was a busy man, that perhaps he’d had to stay late at work and was too tired, or maybe he went away for the weekend, or maybe…

 

Maybe Kylo had been too forward lately. Maybe Hux had found another shop he liked better. Maybe he was on a date with someone. Maybe he was _married_. Maybe he’d been in an accident and _died_ , the roads were pretty icy today…

 

That night he was irritable, short with customers.

 

That night he was jumpy, glancing up lightning-quick every time the bell jingled.

 

That night he realized he was possibly much too invested in someone he only saw for a few minutes once a week.

 

 

*

 

Friday, December 16

 

Kylo didn’t even look up when the bell jingled at 7:58. He saw no point in getting his hopes up.

 

“I’m surprised I made it over here. The traffic this close to Christmas is awful,” muttered a familiar voice.

 

Kylo froze over the counter he was cleaning and willed himself not to whirl around.

 

“Glad you made it,” he replied casually. He finished what he was doing, washed his hands, and then, _finally_ , turned to look at Hux.

 

The first thing he noticed was the weary, slightly distracted look on his face. The second thing he noticed was the small smile he was still managing in spite of it.

 

“Everything alright?” Kylo couldn’t help but ask. “I, uh. Missed you last week.”

 

 _Shit_. Was that too much?

 

Evidently not, from the way Hux’s face brightened subtly.

 

“Sorry. I was away. Home, actually. I won’t be able to make it back for the holidays so I visited a little early.”

 

“I see.” Relief washed over Kylo. He began going through the familiar motions of preparing Hux’s drink. “Did you have a good time?”

 

“It was horrible,” Hux answered without missing a beat, then looked startled, as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

 

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Do you…need to talk about it?” Kylo wasn’t sure why he asked that. It just seemed like the right thing to say. He held out Hux’s blackberry smoothie and desperately hoped he wasn’t wrong.

 

Hux was looking back at him contemplatively, on the edge of staying or leaving. Kylo’s large eyes and soft tone won. He took the offered cup and moved to pull out his wallet but Kylo shook his head.

 

“This one’s on me.”

 

“…thank you.”

 

No one else was there, so they sat at a table together and Kylo listened patiently while Hux vented about his relentless father, his apathetic stepmother, the rest of his stuck up family and their expectations. By the time he, and his smoothie, were finished, it was near closing time and Hux looked worn out but also lighter, like the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

 

“That’s rough, man. Why do you put up with it?”

 

Hux shrugged.

 

“They’re my family. Don’t have much choice.”

 

Kylo stood and took Hux’s empty cup, mentally resolving to call his mother tomorrow.

 

“Well. If it means anything, you don’t seem anything like them.”

 

Hux smiled up at him. Not smirked, really _smiled_.

 

“Thanks.”

 

*

 

Friday, December 30

 

Kylo tapped his foot and forced himself not to look at the time _too_ much as he anxiously awaited eight.

 

Because in a drawer behind the counter was a wrapped package with Hux’s name on it.

 

The weekend of Christmas, Kylo hadn’t worked. He was home visiting his family, somewhat begrudgingly. He’d told Hux this would be the case, so that Hux wouldn’t come in expecting to see him.

 

 _Not that he comes to see me_ , Kylo reminded himself. Hux was just there for his treat after work. That was all.

 

Kylo’s could feel his heart pounding in his ears as the minutes passed. Finally, _finally_ , the door opened and Hux stepped inside. His face seemed to light up when his eyes landed on Kylo.

 

 _You’re just imagining things_ , Kylo berated himself. Hux was just relieved to be in from the cold. That was all.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Kylo subtly slipped the gift into his apron pocket and walked around the counter, offering Hux a hot tea in place of his usual drink. Hux took it gratefully and sipped as they sat at a table together.

 

“I uh…have something for you.”

 

Hux paused mid-sip and his bright eyes peered at Kylo through the steam drifting off of his tea. His expression was unreadable and that only fueled Kylo’s nervousness.

 

With fumbling fingers, Kylo set the package on the table and slid it over to Hux. Curious, Hux set the mug down and lifted the gift, examining it.

 

After what felt like forever, Hux carefully undid the wrapping and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves.

 

“They’re touch screen sensitive,” Kylo explained. “I just noticed that you, uh, had to take yours off to use your phone, and it’s so cold out, so I thought…” He trailed off, feeling he’d already sufficiently embarrassed himself.

 

Hux slowly turned the gloves over in his hands, feeling the smooth outside, the softly lined inside, slipping them on and clenching and unclenching his fingers to see how they fit.

 

He still hadn’t _said anything_ and Kylo felt like his heart was about to pound through his ribs and right out of his chest.

 

“They’re perfect,” Hux whispered, and Kylo could breathe again.

 

“You like them?” It was redundant, but he needed the validation.

 

“I love them.”

 

Hux was still staring at the gloves, confused and contemplative and possibly a little sad.

 

“I didn’t get you anything,” he said after a moment. “I should have.”

 

“No, no, you didn’t have to. Really.”

 

Their knees bumped gently under the table. Hux didn’t move his away.

 

“Is there…something I could give you?”  


Kylo gulped. He could think of quite a few things, but he quickly shook his head.

 

“Are you _sure_?”

 

“What did you have in mind,” Kylo blurted.

 

Hux stared at him, eyes flicking side to side as if he was thinking very quickly.

 

Then he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kylo’s cheek. He lingered there a moment, lips barely brushing against the heated skin, before leaning back and picking up his cup once more.

 

Kylo was as still as stone. It felt like his brain was short circuiting, it felt like his cheek was on fire, it felt like the world was shifting beneath him.

 

It felt like he should probably _say something_.

 

“T-thank you,” he managed, ducking his head as a lopsided smile burst onto his flushed face.

 

Hux chuckled and took a quick sip of his drink. When he was finished, he stood and began buttoning his coat.  


“I should be going.”

 

Kylo’s heart would have sunk but the memory of that kiss kept it afloat. He stood too and took the cup from him, their fingers brushing.

 

“O-okay. Um. Happy new year, Hux.”

 

Hux smoothly pulled on his new gloves and smiled at him. He looked…sad, again. Maybe he was just tired.

 

“Happy new year, Kylo.”

 

And he was gone.

 

*

 

Friday, January 20

 

Kylo hoped, against his better judgment, that after that night things would change between them. That he’d have a real _chance_.

 

All his hopes were dashed when weeks passed without any sign of Hux.

 

Now the look on his face that night made sense, Kylo realized bitterly as he wiped down tables. It wasn’t sadness. It had been _pity_. Pity at this silly, infatuated boy who thought it was appropriate to get someone he barely knew such a nice gift.

 

Yet Kylo couldn’t manage to regret the gift, or even regret knowing Hux at all. If anything, he blamed himself for the whole thing. He’d always felt too strongly, loved too deeply. It was his downfall. But at least he’d tried.

 

With a deep sigh, he plopped into a chair and watched as eight o’clock came and went. By now the sharp disappointment he felt had numbed somewhat, but still hurt all the same.

 

It was nothing.

 

He should move on.

 

He sighed again and stood.

 

The bell jingled.

 

The door opened.

 

*

 

Hux stared at the front of the shop from inside his warm car in the parking lot.

 

Eight o’clock neared.

 

Eight o’clock hit.

 

Eight o’clock passed.

 

He was stuck in limbo, unable to bring himself to enter but unwilling to drive away.

 

All because of one man.

 

One thoughtful, gorgeous, funny man who he barely knew and yet…

 

And yet Hux was absolutely and completely smitten with him. Seeing Kylo was easily the best part of his week. He’s suspected for a little while that Kylo might like him, too, and those suspicions were more than validated when Kylo gave him the gift. The sweet, awkward way he’d presented it, the anxiousness on his face while he hoped for Hux to like it and then the relief when he did, the way he flushed and stuttered at being kissed, it was suddenly all so clear Hux wondered why he hadn’t seen it before.

 

In that moment, holding in his hands the proof that his feelings were mutual, Hux became afraid.

 

It had been quite a while since he’d been in a relationship, in anything more than a couple awkward dates or a one night stand. He liked Kylo. A _lot_. He wanted to try for more than that with him and the thought terrified him. Especially when it came to someone like Kylo, the sort of man who got a beautiful, well thought out gift for a man he barely knew. A man like that…well, he wore his heart on his sleeve. Kylo was sweet and good and Hux didn’t want to hurt him.

 

But if he never showed up again, he would do just that. There were only two options: go in and let Kylo down easy, or go in and ask him out.

 

Both of those required _going inside_.

 

Bolstering his courage, Hux left his car and walked to the door. He hesitated, took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

 

*

 

Their eyes met and neither of them moved.

 

In that one moment of staring at him, Hux realized that rejecting Kylo had never really been an option.

 

Kylo looked shocked, then sad, then his expression became unreadable. He moved away, to the other side of the counter.

 

“You want the usual?” he mumbled. He began pulling out ingredients, refusing to look at Hux. He didn’t seem angry. In fact, he seemed embarrassed, and that made Hux’s stomach twist.

 

“Kylo…”

 

“Or maybe tea again?”

 

“ _Kylo_.”

 

“Or neither. You didn’t say you were here for a drink I guess. Did you leave something behind last time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh.” Kylo’s gaze briefly met Hux’s in his confusion. He quickly looked away again. “Because, uh, we didn’t find anything. What did you leave?”

 

“You. I left you when I should have taken you out for a drink.”

 

Kylo was so surprised he nearly dropped the bowl he had started cleaning to distract himself. This time his eyes met Hux’s and stayed there. Hux squirmed but did not look away.

 

“I’m sorry I did that. I’m not good at this, it’s been a while since I dated anyone. But I…like you, very much. I’d like to get to know you better. If you’ll let me.”

 

Kylo’s eyes were warm and dark and soft and intense all at once, so full of emotion Hux wondered how he didn’t burst. He flicked them down over Hux, landing on his hands; he wore the gloves Kylo had given him, as he had every day for the past three weeks.

 

Hux held his hands out to show him them. To leave no doubt this time.

 

Kylo looked up at him again. He pursed his lips a little, considering.

 

“You want to take me out?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Wherever you want.”

 

“When?”

 

“Whenever you’re free.”

 

“Tuesdays and Saturdays,” Kylo responded, eager now. “I’m here all the other nights.”

 

Hux startled at that.

 

“Wait, _what?_ ”

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“You work…how many days a week?”

 

“Five.” Kylo’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

 

“I thought…”

 

Hux started to laugh. He shook his head.

 

“I thought you only worked Friday nights.”

 

Kylo wasn’t sure what to say. He stared at Hux, confusion plain on his face, until Hux elaborated.

 

“I only came in Friday nights _because_ I thought that was the only night you worked. If I’d known I could have seen you more often…” He stopped, his cheeks flushing.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“You actually do like me,” Kylo said with a tone of wonder.

 

“I do,” Hux said, reddening further. “Very much.”

 

“I like you too.”

 

“I hoped so.”

 

Hux hadn’t even noticed his feet move, but suddenly he was standing at the front of the counter, leaning slightly toward Kylo on the other side. Kylo swallowed hard and Hux watched the motion of his throat before his gaze drifted up to Kylo’s mouth.

 

“Do you…have another gift for me?” Kylo asked, leaning forward a little more, feeling bold even as his voice shook.

 

Hux grinned at the invitation. He hadn’t ruined this after all.

 

He closed the distance and pressed his lips to Kylo’s.  Kylo pressed back with a soft sigh as his eyes slid shut.

 

Kylo must sneak bites of the ingredients, Hux thought, or perhaps he tasted that sweet all on his own. Whichever it was, he was hooked.

 

The kiss was quick and gentle, but the little tug Hux gave Kylo’s lower lip as he drew back promised more to come.

 

When they opened their eyes again, they were both flushed and smiling.

 

“Can I take you out tonight? When you’re finished here?” Hux asked. Waiting until tomorrow suddenly felt impossible.

 

Kylo beamed.

 

“I can’t think of a better way to spend my Friday night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
